Arcane Sage Allanon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850318 |no = 8397 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 54 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 10, 7, 8, 9, 10, 8, 7, 9, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 7, 6, 7, 5, 8, 6, 4, 8, 6, 8, 6, 5, 7, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Formerly a Senior Librarian of the Deva, a maverick of society who fervently clung on to his belief of attaining harmony through "love and peace." A prodigy, a pariah, a radical. Allanon was accustomed to being called by a great many things he couldn't be bothered to remember. But he remembered the day when he was first called a friend, by another whose personality couldn't be any more different than his own, no less. Never would he forget the day he broke down and cried when the child he came to raise first called him"Papa,\" nor ever forget the bittersweet memory when the love of his life reached her hand out and called him comrade. Through "love and peace," one could say that Allanon found true happiness. However, that was not the end of his journey. To spread "love and peace" to one and all–that had always been his life's mission. In order to keep his belief alive for generations to come, the Overlord Azurai had to be stopped. While the Overlord looked to the past to obtain the Ancient's power, Allanon redirected his efforts to seeking the power that broke them. Allanon quietly left one day, never to be seen again. Perhaps it was shame that Allanon felt when his purpose changed, where he once sought to bring about harmony, he now sought the power to destroy another. Although the man behind the path of "love and peace" was gone, his ideals would continue to live on within the people of Rih'alnase. |summon = …wait, don't leave! You have to read this lest you burn in… Hell-o! It's you! I have this amazing book I'm dying to share with you! |fusion = You see, it's not hard to understand. Just as two plus two is–HOLD IT! Four the last time, violence is not the solution. Always remember, "Love and Peace"! |evolution = I swear I'll never give you up, never let you down… I'd like to say I'll never make you cry, or say goodbye… But that would be a lie and just hurt you. |hp_base = 5206 |atk_base = 2128 |def_base = 2139 |rec_base = 2275 |hp_lord = 7438 |atk_lord = 3040 |def_lord = 3056 |rec_lord = 3250 |hp_anima = 8560 |rec_anima = 2952 |atk_breaker = 3338 |def_breaker = 2758 |def_guardian = 3354 |rec_guardian = 3101 |def_oracle = 2907 |rec_oracle = 3697 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Loremaster's Sacrifice |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, negates elemental damage, hugely boosts all elemental damage greatly boosts OD gauge fill rate & reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 175% elemental damage, 30% OD fill rate & 20% reduction |bb = Grandis Arcanum |bbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, 15% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack & negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 12 BC instantly, fills 5-8 BC when hit, 25% HP & 10% chance to resist KO attack |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Ultimus Cataclysmus |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental weakness damage for 3 turns, greatly restores HP, slightly boosts OD gauge & activates Light barrier |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 150% elemental damage, heals 4300-4500 + 40% healer Rec, 10% OD fill & activates 5000 HP barrier |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Final Arte: Harmony |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all enemies, enormous damage reduction from all elemental types for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 100% element mitigation, fills 50 BC, 500% elemental damage & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Ancestral Wisdom |esitem = Ritus Staff |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Ritus Staff is equipped, adds status ailment negation effect for 3 turns and status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB & 5% damage reduction for all allies |esnote = |evofrom = 850317 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Def, Rec, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 4 BC |omniskill2_2_sp = 30 |omniskill2_2_desc = Reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill2_2_note = 20% reduction |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 40 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances probability of BB's resistance against 1 KO attack effect |omniskill4_2_note = +5% chance. 15% chance total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's damage taken boosts BB gauge effect |omniskill4_3_note = +1 BC. Fills 6-9 BC total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_4_note = Heals 3500-4000 + 10% Rec |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |notes = *All of Allanon's quotes have references to popular media **His summon quote refers to the musical "The Book of Mormon" by Matt Stone, Robert Lopez, and Trey Parker **His fusion quote refers to "Man's Not Hot" by Big Shaq **His evolution quote refers to "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Allanon4 }}